This invention relates to a control method of a continuous hot rolling mill and particularly to a control method in which an extraction pitch of slabs from a heating furnace is set such that the total weight of slabs to be rolled per unit time can be maximized and stable rolling operation can be attained. In the continuous hot rolling process, the total weight of slabs to be rolled per unit time (hereinafter referred to as the rolling efficiency TPH (Ton Per Hour)) is determined in accordance with the entire production plan and it is desired to increase the rolling efficiency in order to improve the productivity of steel as much as possible.
However, the rolling efficiency has been dependent almost completely upon the operator's skill and the optimum use of the performance of the rolling facility as a whole.